World's End Eternal
by warriorrrrr
Summary: AU AWE. Post-DMC. It was with great sorrow that Captain Jack Sparrow faced the Kraken, brandished his sword and dove into its mouth. However, it was with great surprise that he awoke far from Davy Jones' Locker... JACKEN
1. Prologue

_Early 1700s…_

Jack Sparrow leaned forward in his bed, sheets clutched in his chubby hands as he shouted in fright, eyes widened in shock. Surely this was it? It was all going to end so soon? There was no way out of this! His father and his crew were doomed!

However, Edward Teague just gave a short chortle before flourishing his hands once more, golden teeth glistening in the soft candlelight.

"There we were Jackie, trapped on one side by t' East India Trading Company and trapped on t' other by t' fearsome Kraken!" He chucked once more, ready to watch his son's face light up with excitement.

"The Kraken! Yer saw the Kraken?" he cried out eagerly, all the fear he held for his father vanishing as soon as he heard the Kraken mentioned.

To be honest, Teague had only ever heard tales but he knew that nothing kept Jack enraptured in a story like adding in the legendary Kraken. Sure he was embellishing his story just a smidgen but if it made his little boy smile he was all for it. If it happened to cast him in a better light, well, that was an added bonus.

"Twas an enormous beast, emerging from t' depths as if possessed. It raised a single tentacle, just one, and slowly brought it down 'pon me and me ship." Jack nodded frantically, a massive grin on his face.

"And? And?" he managed.

"Well me men and I looked up in 'orror, frozen where we stood. The East India Trading Company ships were frantically tryin' to turn round, but they'd weighed anchor, and were findin' they didn't have 'nough time. Us on t'other hand were able to snap t' attention, quickly catching the wind wiv our sails and sail away t' safety. That single tentacle of t' Kraken brought down all of t' Company's ships in a single blow, creatin' a huge tidal wave which helped us escape with our lives."

Little Jack's eyes were wide with excitement as he clapped, heralding the end of the bedtime tale.

"Just a single tentacle?" he said softly, his head conjuring images of the majestic beast going head to head against all those ships and rising from the depths triumphantly, laying waste to all in its path.

"A single tentacle." Teague confirmed, beads clicking together gently as he tilted his head to view his son more closely. Jack was sat up in his bed; hands clasped together and his face flushed with exhilaration. Eyes, previously heavy lidded, were glistening with unadulterated joy, the same joy they held when Teague came home from a long journey with his crew.

Teague smirked before continuing.

"It's said that t' Kraken is t' length of ten full sized ships."

He didn't think it was possible for Jack to become any more excited than he was already, but he was sadly mistaken. He literally bounced up, standing up on top of his bed.

"One day I'm goinna become best friends with t' Kraken! Then together we'll take over t'seven seas! I'll be all bam bam bam an' he'll be all bam bam bam and then everyone'll be all 'It's Captain Jack! Run fer your lives!' an' I'll be t' most feared pirate in all t' world!" he proclaimed fiercely, brandishing his arm as if duelling an imaginary opponent.

Teague's expression turned dark as he came to a realisation- if his son grew up admiring the Kraken, with all these crazy ideas of finding it and, god forbid, _befriending it_, he would eventually come across Davy Jones, and try as Teague may, there was no way he could protect his son from that despicable creature.

"Listen t' me Jackie. Promise me this." A young Jack Sparrow looked confused at his father's serious tone, hopping down to sit back in bed.

"Anything!" he said, smile fading, but still as bright.

Teague swallowed.

"Promise me you'll never go out looking for that Kraken."

Jack's face fell as he slumped back in bed, drawing his covers over his head.

"Jack? Answer me boy."

"Why?" he mumbled, hardly audible from his hiding place.

Teague hated to ruin Jack's boyhood fantasies of controlling the beast (for no-one could wish to befriend a brainless monster), but he had to protect his child, and this was the only way he could see at the moment- ending the obsession before it became a problem later on.

"Jack, t' Kraken may be a powerful beast but it's unable t' think fer itself. It's a tool, and it's under t' control of a… bad man. A cursed man."

Jack's eyes peaked out from under the covers and he whispered,

"Why can't I just take it from him?"

"NO!" Teague banged his fist down and Jack flinched noticeably. Teague froze, his expression softening at the sight of his frightened son. "I mean…he's t' worst of t' worst. He is doomed t' wander t' seven seas forever, unable to set foot on land. You must never go near him, you must never seek him out and under no circumstance whatsoever are you t' make any deals wiv him. Promise?"

Jack was silent.

"Promise me."

Jack sighed before responding.

"I promise. But how am I t' know who it is? I don't even know his name!"

Teague spat out the name as if it were a curse, a taboo, grimacing as he forced his mouth to form the words.

"His name is Davy Jones and I hope t' god you never cross him."

* * *

><p><em>Many years later…<em>

As Captain Jack Sparrow looked up at the snarling, pulsating form of the Kraken illuminated above him all he could think was, "Buggar. Looks like the old man was right."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The moon rippled and fractured in the water as the _Hai Peng _silently cruised through the midnight waves. Elizabeth Swann's arms were wrapped around herself as she gazed solemnly into the deep depths, as if she could see through to Davy Jones' Locker- through to Jack.

'Jack…' she thought, bowing her head in an unspoken prayer- "please, let us rescue him. I'm so sorry."

The sound of boots clinking across the deck behind her startled her from her thoughts. Before she could turn to enquire about their identity they stood directly behind her, their hot breath on her neck making her shudder.

Tia Dalma chuckled as she gently brushed Elizabeth's hair from her face, leaning over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the rippling surface.

"Ahhh. You be looking for Jack?" she whispered. It wasn't a question.

Elizabeth ignored her, turning around in order to find solitude again. She began to walk, but Tia Dalma grabbed her arm, gripping it in an embrace too tight for it to be kind.

"You want-" she paused, displaying her blackened teeth as she closed her eyes, grinning crookedly- "…forgiveness."

Elizabeth stiffened in her grip.

"Don't get you hope up. For forgiveness…" she let go of Elizabeth's arm, already bruising, and gazed deep into her eyes. Elizabeth raised her arms around herself once more, although this time to protect herself from Tia Dalma's gaze rather than the cold.

"…or for rescuing you witty Jack" she finished, leaving Elizabeth alone once more.

Tia Dalma looked up to the bow of the ship, where Will Turner was standing, face grave as he stared across the ship at his fiancé, despair radiating from his body. She smiled to herself as she walked, ignoring the questioning looks she received from Barbossa, stood behind the wheel of the ship. She walked slowly, carefully carrying herself with the self respect the pirates lacked, reaching the table and grasping the edge of the splintering piece of wood.

Humming tenderly, speaking in tongues, she gathered her ancient crab claws in her hands and threw them across the dark surface, the ship lurching beneath her.

"I hope dey ready for what be coming," she softly said to herself,

"For dey own sake… and Jack's."

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha! I'll be the best pirate ever!"<p>

"The-Man-Who-Might-Be-Father…"

"I regret nothing, ever"

Pain. Betrayal. No regret.

"ARABELLAAAAAAAAAA!"

On the run- an outlaw- from the law and the pirates.

"People aren't cargo mate."

Pain. Betrayal. No regret.

"One shot."

Pain. Betrayal. No regret.

Pain.

Betrayal.

Never regret-

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow awoke with a groan, nursing his head as he struggled to his feet, groaning. He was suffering from the worst hangover he could recall, but then again he couldn't recall much at all, just sporadic memories from his dream.<p>

He forced his eyes open.

"What's goin' on?" he managed, waving his bejewelled fingers extravagantly in front of his eyes.

Black.

Not even a glint of light captured his rings. Either he was blinded or it was extremely dark wherever it was he'd found himself.

He forced another moan, casting his mind backwards over everything that had happened.

He recalled warm lips on his- Elizabeth's lips- and then…

Pain. Betrayal and…

The Kraken?

Instantly alert he began feeling around, coming across the wall.

"What do we have 'ere eh?" he muttered, resting his hand upon the rough surface of the wall. It pulsed beneath him, wet and organic. Bringing his hand back his face contorted as he felt the slime coating it.

"Ewwwwwwwwww." He wiped his hand on his trousers, relieved to notice that he could make out the faint outline of his hand. He wasn't blind. Yet.

Suddenly the floor lurched beneath him, sending him swiftly into the wall. He was now covered head to toe in the strange phlegm-like substance, and it felt…familiar? Struggling to regain his balance he soon realised that the wall was actually curving inwards, possibly towering over him.

"Not good. Not good." he grumbled. He had no idea what the hell was going on. If he could find another person he could possibly convince them using his unctuous tongue to give him information; perhaps even a trade?

"Hello? Anyone?"

The floor lurched once more, Jack managing to keep upright this time. What was going on? Was he in the locker? And why was this slimy substance so familiar to him?

He paced. Five steps to his left. Five steps to his right. Five steps to his left. Five steps to his right. Three steps to his left. Pause, leg frozen in midair.

The substance was exactly the same as the stuff covering his hat when he retrieved it from the Kraken.

"Ergo, this is Kraken phlegm, explaining t'… phlegmy… phelgmness of it all." He thought out loud, his voice echoing through the dank space.

He was somewhere featuring an abundance of Kraken bodily fluids. There was no light. The last thing he remembered was diving, rather heroically he thought, into the Kraken's mouth.

"Buggary. I'm inside t' Kraken." He managed, eyes wide with horror.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Captain Barbossa staggered to shore, followed by a spluttering Elizabeth and a squinting Will, the crew not too far behind them.<p>

"Welcome, t' Davy Jones' Locker!" Barbossa announced, mouth splitting into an enormous lecherous grin.

"Where's Jack?" Will said, looking around. He could see the Sea, he could see the sand, but he could not see a Sparrow.

"The ship is ruined. Even if we find Jack, how are we to return?" Elizabeth gasped, trying to get her dripping wet hair out of her eyes, occasionally coughing sea water from her lungs.

"Miss Dalma?" questioned Barbossa, bringing attention to the only other woman in the crew. She smiled, looking none the worse for wear after their tumble down the edge of the world.

A crab scuttled under her skirts as she replied, a rumbling sound coming from over the sand dunes, "You Black Pearl be closer dan you tink."

With the wind caught in her sails the Black Pearl cruised down the banks as if she was cutting through water, an abundance of crabs propelling her into the watery depths below.

As the mismatched crew gazed upon the beautiful ship sailing off without them Tia Dalma held a knowing smirk.

Barbossa's fury was unleashed as he held his arms aloft and screamed to the heavens what the majority of the crew were thinking-

"WHERE ON BLASTED EARTH IS THAT BLOODY SPARRO'?"


	3. Chapter 2

It took the crew the best part of a day to reach and secure the Black Pearl; Elizabeth and Tia Dalma watched from the beach as the men swam out and docked it. Barbossa helped by pacing the ashen sands and yelling profanities at the top of his voice.

It was impossible. Jack had been taken by Davy Jones' pet Kraken, doomed to wallow in the Locker forever more. He had made a deal with Davy Jones. That was the way it went if one backed out from such a deal.

Then why?

Why was Jack nowhere to be seen? It was unfeasible that he would abandon his precious Pearl- the ship for which he made his deal with Jones. The only logical conclusion Barbossa could come to was that Jack never made it to the Locker but if that was true…

"YER DOUBLE CROSSER!" he spat, stopping his pacing and stalking up to where Tia Dalma had settled, his eyes narrowed in resentment.

Tia Dalma's fury was unleashed as she clambered to her feet, gathering her skirts in one hand whilst jabbing the Captain's chest with her stubby finger.

"YOU DARE ACCUSE ME?" she growled. Despite being considerably shorter than the grizzled pirate she still appeared to tower over his staunch form. Barbossa refused to be intimidated however and pressed on.

"Yer tol' us Sparro' were 'ere! Yer tol' us he were in t' locker!" he hissed. Tia Dalma's eyes blazed with the intensity of smoking coals as she pushed herself closer, further into his body.

"I never tell you dat! I ask if you be willing to sail t' the ends of t' earth to rescue 'im- I never say he was in de Locker of Davy Jones." Barbossa staggered backwards, mouth agape as she continued, her voice less confident as she uttered-

"Witty Jack is 'sposed t' be here."

Elizabeth, who had been watching their verbal battering from her makeshift seat on the sand, decided to speak up when Jack's safety was in question.

"What do you mean? Jack is supposed to be here? Then why is he not?" She brushed sand off her clothing as rose, joining them where they stood. The voodoo priestess frowned slightly, her arms tightening around herself as she responded.

"I am uncertain."

Barbossa snarled. A sideways glance by Elizabeth showed his clenched fists tightening as he struggled to contain his anger. She quickly replied for the both of them, not wanting the quarrel to reach new depths of unpleasantness.

"You mean to say you were incorrect in your appraisal?" she asked, mind racing. Was Tia Dalma wrong to assume that Jack would come to the Locker? No… the Black pearl was here, with them, in the Locker. Jack was with the ship, so it would be perfectly logical to presume Jack had joined it.

Tia Dalma shook her head, beads tinkling as her dreadlocks flew wildly about. "In de vision I had Jack Sparrow was 'ere, in de Locker with him precious pearl. He was taken by de Kraken- dat much be certain- but him location… tis different to what I see." Her voice wavered slightly, her head bowed humbly as she confided in the mismatched pair.

"Somet'ing change at de last moment. Dis is what I conclude. De future dat was meant to be is lost. Jack Sparro' meant to be _here_. My visions show him _here_. Instead him be _elsewhere_."

Hector Barbossa's face screwed up once more- instead of anger it showed confusion. Confusion and… was that fear Elizabeth saw a flicker of? Was it so daunting that Tia Dalma's visions were slightly off? A chill ran down her back and she involuntarily shuddered. Hopefully they could get back to the real world soon to regroup; if Captain Jack Sparrow was bending fate's plans for him they would surely need all the help they could get.

* * *

><p>His knotted hair twisted and tangled in front of his eyes as his body's reflexes screamed at him.<p>

BREATHE. YOU NEED TO BREATHE.

His brain was insisting otherwise. His limbs felt heavy in the depths of the water he was trapped in.

BREATHE.

No. If he breathed it would be all over.

BREATHE.

He couldn't, he had to hold on. His eyelids grew as heavy as his limbs. There was no point in keeping them open was there if he couldn't see through the mesh of hair?

BREATHE.

His brain agreed. His mouth opened, his lungs sucked in the dirty saltwater. His eyes flew open again, bubbles escaping his mouth in a silent scream.

Panicking he flailed in the water, his limbs as heavy as lead. Coherent thinking began to leave him, his eloquent tongue no help to him here.

Alone.

Drowning.

Alone.

* * *

><p>Cutler Beckett seated himself behind his heavy desk, narrow fingers lightly brushing the top of the delicately carved chest placed in front of him, heavy growls coming from the room's other occupant.<p>

"I believe I told you to annihilate your little pet Jones? I'd hate to have to do something I think we'd both regret." His clipped words were spoken with the airs of a man remarking on the weather, as if he didn't have the power to crush the heart of the being in front of him- literally.

Tentacles slithered over the shoulders of said being, curling angrily as the man, if he could truly be called that, attempted to keep himself in check.

"I can't" he muttered, his Scottish accent accentuating his every word.

"Oh?" Beckett raised an eyebrow in mock interest, his fingers trailing to the lock of the ornate box, toying with the rusty key inserted within. "Please, do elaborate."

"I've called it. It refuses to come. It's disappeared." Jones all but snarled, tentacles pulsating, jutting out to display his displeasure.

A chilling sound filled the air. Beckett had let out a brisk bout of laughter at the Captain's words, fingers leaving the box to help pull him from his seat. Davy Jones let out a silent sigh of relief as Beckett began his slow descent down the cabin to meet him at the doorway.

"It's your _pet_. Do you mean to claim you cannot control it? Do not mistake me for a fool Jones." His voice, although still playful, was underlined with coldness.

"I meant what I-" Jones began.

"NO!" Beckett roared, losing his self control and marching straight up to the Flying Dutchman's Captain. "YOU control that Kraken AND I WANT IT DESTROYED. Do NOT try and fool me again Jones… or have you forgotten exactly who controls you nowadays? You have three days. Leave."

He turned his back on Jones and stalked straight up to his desk, leaning on the wood with his shoulders still shaking heavily with barely restrained anger.

"I-"

"NOW!" Beckett thundered, his fist coming through the air and smashing down on his table, items flying everywhere. The wooden box containing the heart of Davy Jones was jostled slightly, coming close to falling off.

With another snarl Jones stalked out the room, slamming the door behind him. Cutler Beckett stared into the heavily varnished wood his fist was still against, chest heaving.

"I won't have you stand in my way. You, that Kraken…or Jack Sparrow." He breathed.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
